I'll Never Stop
by goldenapple-95
Summary: El awesome Prusia llega a la casa de su hermano, esperando cumplir con sus awesome tradiciones, de la forma más awesome posible. Eso sí, no sabe que algo no tan awesome a ocurrido.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece. 1º: Si yo fuese japonesa ahora mismo me verías hablando con mis amigas japonesas sobre lo genial que va a ser el evento seiyuu de enero. 2º: Si yo fuese hombre creo que no me gustaría el yaoi... 3º: Si fuese Hidekaz Himaruya, ahora mismo estaría currándome el diseño de Portugal y nadando en las montañas de dinero que ganaría.

Bueno, aquí traigo el que es mi segundo fic de Hetalia subido! Un precioso y totally awesome Germancest, que espero que os guste a todas, sobre todo a mi queridísima habitante de Martín y compi de chillidos de fangirl dedicados a Francia. **Flor**, te lo dedico, espero que te guste, lo hice con todo mi amor a Prusia!

Ahora, ya me callo, leed en paz.

Un momentito, **advertencias**:

-El magnífico y grandioso Prusia.  
-Un Alemania quizás demasiado uke.  
-Cinco metros de regiones vitales prusianas.  
-Y... a esto se le puede llamar lemon? Si es así, lemon xDDD

Y ya me callo de verdad :DDDDD

* * *

**I'll Never Stop**

-¡West! ¡El increíble yo acaba de llegar!- Prusia entró a la casa anunciándose por todo lo alto, lanzándole un beso a su reflejo en un espejo y desordenando todo lo ordenado por su hermano, algo que sabía (perfectamente, además) que le pondría de los nervios.

Gilbert era un tipo de tradiciones, tradiciones realmente awesome, si le preguntabas. Y como tal, no podía dejar la grandiosa tradición de llegar a la casa de su hermano haciendo eses, después de la igualmente grandiosa tradición de una noche de cervezas.  
Dejándose guiar por su awesome mente, continuó con su larga lista de tradiciones para después de una noche como aquella, sonriéndose mientras cogía una cerveza y caminaba como bien podía a la habitación de Alemania.

Tradiciones. Para Gilbert eran algo sumamente divertido, molestar al podrido señorito era su más grandiosa tradición, a pesar de la ya no tan awesome rutina que seguía Hungría cada vez que lo hacía. De todos modos, Prusia se obligaba a cumplirlas.

-Kesesese, ¡West, he dicho que ya he llegado!- gritó alzando la cerveza, percatándose a pesar de su obnubilada mente de que su pequeño hermano no había salido a recibirle.  
Y eso era romper una de sus increíbles costumbres.  
Tiró la botella al sueño, haciéndola añicos en medio de un estruendosos sonido que quebró el silencio. Sin importarle para nada los cristales rotos, y mucho menos aún la mancha que empezaba a cubrir la pulcra alfombra del alemán, aporreó con fuerza la puerta de la habitación.

-¡West! ¡Tu awesome hermano mayor va a entrar! ¡Y espero que estés preparado para recibir a sus cinco metros!

Pero seguía sin recibir respuesta, así que, recordando súbitamente que tenía la solución perfecta sobre su cabeza, envió a su awesome pollito a espiar.  
Durante unos minutos se quedó extrañamente silencioso (parecía que la borrachera empezaba a pasársele…), cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la pared, reflexionando sobre la cantidad de tradiciones que había ignorado en tan poco tiempo, empezando a enfadarse de verdad.

-¡Scheiße! ¡Yo ahora debería estar ahí dentro!- exclamó con furia, preguntándose como es que todavía no había echado a puerta abajo.  
En el momento en el que se preparaba para dar la patada, Gilbird volvió, piando sin parar y posándose sobre la cabeza de su dueño.

-¿Eh? ¿Que no debería entrar, dices?- el ave pió de forma afirmativa.- Me da igual, soy demasiado increíble como para quedarme aquí fuera.- declaró abriendo la puerta de golpe, econtrándose a su hermano justo enfrente suyo, malamente vestido con un pantalón de pijama.  
Gilber abrió la boca para empezar a protestar, pero fue interrumpido por una suave voz.

-Vee... Alemania,¿quién es?- Veneciano apareció por detrás del alemán, sonriendo abiertamente al descubrir a Prusia parado en la puerta.

A Gilbert le entró un tic en el ojo, no podía creerlo, bueno, la verdad es que era algo bastante obvio, pero, ¡habían roto SU tradición! Y eso no podía permitirlo. Así que, cambiando su expresión molesta a una sonriente para Italia, le dijo:

-Ita-chan, me alegro mucho de verte, pero tengo una cosa que hablar con West, ¿por qué no recoges tu ropa y te vas a casa un ratito?- Parecía que Alemania quería interrumpirle, pero no le dejó hablar.- Mira, te dejo que te lleves a Gilbird.- el pollito, al sentirse aludido pió demostrando su descontento.- Tú a callar.- murmuró Prusia hacia su cabeza.  
-¡Hermano!- protestó el rubio, consiguiendo interceder, aunque esta vez, Italia tampoco le permitió decir mucho.  
-Vee... Si no pasa nada, Alemania, yo me voy ya.- se puso de puntillas para coger al pollito, y todavía medio desnudo, salió de la habitación.- Ciao!

Prusia se acercó poco a poco hacia Ludwig, que empalidecía por momentos.

-West… Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo…  
-¿Saber el qué, hermano?- preguntó el rubio, alejándose de forma inconsciente.  
-¡Maldición, West!- arremetió contra su hermano, apresándolo contra la pared y poniendo un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza.- ¡Ahora mismo debería estar metiéndote mis increíbles cinco metros! No comprobando como te tirabas a Ita-chan hace un rato.- dijo con furia antes de besarle con fuerza, mordiéndole el labio inferior para obligarle a abrir más la boca y poder introducir su lengua, provocando un gemido en el rubio.

Con una perversa sonrisa marca de la casa, le empujó hasta la cama, posicionándose encima de é.  
-Ay mi pequeño West, espero que ya te hayas aprendido la lección, no me gusta nada tener que castigarte.- surcó con la lengua un camino por el pecho de Alemania, saboreando la nívea piel de su hermano.  
-E-eres idiota.- pronunció con dificultad.- Además…- no llegó a decir mucho más porque Gilbert subió a devorar su boca de nuevo, acallando el gemido que soltó Ludwig al notar como su pantalones desaparecían, dejándole completamente expuesto ante la ex-nación.

Este se levantó y empezó a desvestirse, observando con una sonrisa lujuriosa el cuerpo del rubio; cuando terminó, volvió a la cama, repartiendo húmedos besos por el cuerpo del alemán.

-West, yo pensaba que ya me conocías la suficientemente bien como para saber que…- se detuvo un momento para poder emplearse a fondo en las caricias con las que sometía a su hermano, deleitándose con los gemidos que dejaba escapar, aunque no llegó a terminar la frase, ya que decidió que no podía esperar más, sintiendo como sus cinco metros reclamaban por atención.

-V-voy a entrar, d-de golpe.-murmuró jadeante.- ese puede ser castigo suficiente.

Alemania respondió algo ininteligible, y gritó en cuanto su hermano entró en él sin preparación alguna. Gilbert no quiso esperar a que se acostumbrase a su presencia y comenzó a moverse.

- Scheiße... estás tan apretado.

Eso sí que eran tradiciones. Para Prusia no habí anda mejor que notar todo salía como debía, aunque hubieran ciertos fallos anteriores.  
Sí, ahora tocaba que su pequeño hermano pidiese más.

-Mmmáaas ráaapido.- ahí estaba, esbozó una sonrisa, y respondió:  
-Te encanta sentir mis asombrosos cinco metros, ¿eh?

Después de los minutos marcados por la tradición inviolable del albino, ambos acabaron.

-Hermano... todavía no sé qué querías decirme.- inquirió el rubio, tumbándose de lado para empezar a dormir.  
La sonrisa egocéntrica que siempre adornaba el rostro de Gilbert cambió a una un poco más sincero, aunque Alemania no podía verlo.

-...- hizo el amago de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Otra tradición.- No, no era nada West.

Tradiciones, rutinas, costumbres, hábitos... Gilbert las seguía al pie de la letra, aunque le doliese, y por nada del mundo lo iba a cambiar.

"_Te quiero, West"_

_

* * *

_

Ya sabéis, tomates(síiiiiiiii!), patatas, amour francés(porque todas sabemos que Francia es genial xD), cerveza o pasta, siempre son bien recibidos, al igual que un **review**.

**Goldenapple**


End file.
